Venture: After Dark
Venture: After Dark is an upcoming Tell Tale Game miniseries based on Venture. Synopsis Ever since the Venture holocaust, the isolated country of Vepture has fallen into darkness. There, Woody Westwick must attempt to survive after dark; zombies, killers, and Mafiosos await his passing. Episodes 1. Mobsters and Crack Sales The state of Vepture was put in darkness in the Venturian Renassiance. What does the planet of Vepture a month later? After having a terrible experience at the Vepturian Pizzaria, Woody Westwick goes on a search for pie. Westwick meets others, who must fend for themselves and the world in wreckage. He eventually gets high and thinks he is consuming a sandwich. Unfortunately he is incorrect. He is devouring roasted Canid... 2. Secret Agent Westwick is captured by somebody from his past. Will he survive again? Will the Zombie show up and ruin everything? Will Woody Westwick catch a break? This is Episode 2. If you have played the first episode then you would know that this is impossible. Trouble follows Westwick- or, rather, Westwick brings the trouble... 3. Allies Westwick has a new hero, the Investigator! Together, they search for a place to stay safe. They soon find out that no place is safe in this moonlit planet. The former king of the Baritone Gangsters is in a new position of strength and that power continues to gain strength. Also, a familiar face returns from Episode 1! But of course, there is no light to be shared in this horrifying world. 4. Sin and Punishment Woody Westwick has made several enemies for himself. Well, now they have come together and they have come for him! What will happen? In this episode, Woody Westwick meets a Babirusa... or many? He continues his mission for pie anyway. WARNING: VERY GRAPHIC 5. The Plan Woody Westwick finds himself cornered in the Strip Club. How will he escape? And what about that damn Secret Service Agent... I wonder. The final episode. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * One of the girls is enslaved and implied to being giving the Baritone Boss a blowjob, but it turns out she is just blowing his tuba. Violence & Gore * Blood is red instead of white, unlike in most other Venture-related medium. * An innocent is bludgeoned by two stonemasons at the start of the game (he survives the attack, but is later found, charred, in the Zombie's furnace). * Limbs are depicted inside of the Zombie's furnace (no blood, but bones are visible). * The Baritone Gang bludgeons another innocent to death. * A boy is caught by the Baritone Gang and beaten, finally ending up crucified on a tree and dying. * Woody Westwick unintentionally causes a cavern to crumble, killing the entire Baritone Gang (outside of it's boss). We see blood and bodies crushed under the boulders. * A bloodbath occurs between two gun toting gangs near their bases, causing blood and gore to stain the ground and surroundings. * A camper, after eating Canids (we see blood and meat), has his skull crushed by a feral one. * A teenage girl, infuriated that Woody let her brother die, binds and gags him, pouring gas all over him and threatening to light it with a cigarette lighter. She lights a match and drops it onto a trail of gasoline, but Woody is narrowly rescued by the Zombie, who shoves the teen into the puddle, causing them to scream in pain, and the gas ignites, burning her alive. She crawls towards Westwick and almost lunges at him, but her arm breaks off and she accepts her fate. The diner they are in then explodes, sending the Zombie and Woody flying to different areas (this is the final scene in Episode One, and may worry players that Westwick has died, but he returns in Episode Two). * The Byzantium Sovereign is strangled and asphyxiated by the Baritone Gang boss (we see his face turn blue and the neck snap). * One of the stoners is forcefully burned on the face from a campfire, and is then forcibly drowned in a lake. Another one has his head crushed against a mine trolley; this is realistically depicted and he dies. * A body has the entrails and bones bitten and dragged from it by a pack of Canids (bile is seen on them, as well as other fluids, but no actual blood), and eventually skinned. * An entire gang falls from a collapsing hostel (a few don't make it and are compressed) and land in a mall, shattering through the glass roof; many of them die from falling headfirst on the floor, being impaled by broken glass, breaking their bones, and killed for making too much noise. * Woody Westwick, upon being caught by various gangs at the Disco Club, "telekinetically" causes the display of an arcade shooter to crash through the upstairs ceiling, impaling one gangster and beheading another. After having plugged in to many arcade machines beforehand, a gas leak occurs, causing the gangs to be burned by poison gas, causing blisters to appear on them and their skin to peel off. * The Baritone Boss beats the Agent up for information (we hear him scream for help); this results in a brutal final battle between Woody and the Baritone Boss ends with Woody losing an eye to an arrow a chunk of his forehead getting cut out, and having his arm slit, and the Baritone Boss losing his entire arm. The Baritone Boss is caught by the zombie and then dragged away, leaving his fate unknown. Profanity * Many uses of f**k, sh*t, and the like. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * The Baritone Gang tries to smuggle crack through a mine, but Woody escapes with the drugs. He later eats some, causing him to have strong hallucinations. * A cafe is adapted into a gang base, and is filled with sacks of marijuana (a bong with smoke emitting from it is seen in the background). Frightening/Intense Scenes * The game has a dark atmosphere to it in every episode, with events ranging from very intense to downright terrifying. * The various encounters with gangs may disturb players, as it is is never clear that Westwick is going to survive. * Woody's hallucinations are extremely creepy and unusual, and it is not made clear that these are just hallucinations at first. ESRB Rating: M for Blood & Gore, Intense Violence, Suggestive Themes, Strong Language, Use of Drugs Cast * Martin Freeman as Boyce Jacob * Jamie Harris as Soverign * Laurence Fishburne as Baritone Boss * Andy Serkis as Chief * Kristen Stewart as Jane * Violet Beane as Dolores * Ben Mendelsohn as The Principal * Tom Cavanagh as Mariner * Tom Hardy as Bandana * James and Oliver Phelps as The Punks (Ironhorse and Toecutter) Category:Video Games Category:Venture Category:Venture: After Dark